The disclosure relates to the field of inorganic material technology, and more particularly to a preparation method of a semiconductor material from mayenite.
Dodecacalcium hepta-aluminate (12CaO.7Al2O3 or Ca12Al14O33, hereinafter referred to as C12A7) exists in the form of porous ceramic crystals and belongs to the mayenite group of oxide minerals. Extant studies used a variety of methods, such as redox reaction and ion implantation, to replace O2− ions in the C12A7 to obtain a series of C12A7 derivatives C12A7: M− (where M− denotes a negative ion such as H−, O2−, OH−, Cl−, F− and e−). C12A7: e− corresponds to a derivative wherein electrical properties are formed by the electron substitution of O2− in C12A7.
In recent years, attempts have been made to improve the conductivity of C12A7. However, they were based on monocrystallineline C12A7, which is difficult to prepare. Although C12A7 polycrystalline conductive material can be prepared via calcination with 11CaO.7Al2O3+Ca as materials, the preparation procedure is complex, difficult to control, and costly.